huntikfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Djmj2569537
Welcome to Huntik! [[image:Welcome.png|right]] '''Welcome to Huntik, Djmj2569537, and thank you for your edit to the ''[[:The Legendary Titan of Fate]]'' page!''' There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and keep helping out. '''Questions?''' You can ask on the [[Blog:Recent_posts|Blogs]] or on associated with our article. '''Need more help?''' The [[Project:Community Portal|Community Portal]] and [[Huntik_Wiki:Help|Huntik Help]] pages have outlines of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. will show what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. We're very happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Please leave a message on one of our admins' talk pages if you need help with anything. ::: [[User talk:Lhikan634|Lhikan634]] | [[User talk:Quilafa|Quilafa]] | [[User talk:Nitram86|Nitram 86]] :: 17:18 May 14, 2012 Episode Categories Hey, there seems to be a bit of misunderstanding about how to use the categories section. Here's a basic run-through that will hopefully help you out - it's fairly similar to how most other Wikis sort their content as well ; ) A category means that the page you're on falls under the umbrella of that category. Here are a few examples: *[[Rassimov]] is a Blood Spiral member, so his page includes the [[:Category:Blood Spiral Members]]. Or the '''Blood Spiral Members''' includes Rassimov. *Any episode only really falls under the [[:Category:Episodes]] (and a season if that ends up being sorted also) because those are the only overarching umbrellas for an episode. Or you can think of it as the episode list and season contain the individual episodes. Episodes won't be categorized under a character that appears in that episode as the episode isn't a subset of the character. Another way to think of it is that the character cannot include or contain the episode. This, of course, isn't to say that this isn't important information to include. In fact, one of the aims of the Huntik Wiki is to include an appearance page for every character (This is linked to at the bottom of a character's infobox, under Appearances). These pages would include a chronological list of the episodes each character has appeared in. The appearance page would basically be a list of episodes with links to the actual episode article. If you want to include notes on the episode page, there's another way that would probably be a bit less confusing. A list could be included of the various characters who appear, with the links being to the character's article. For example, [[Lok Lambert]] by typing [[Lok Lambert]]. If you've got any other questions or an idea for this, don't hesitate to leave me a message ; ) :[[User:Lhikan634|I am the Lhikan]] [[User blog:Lhikan634|6]] [[User:Lhikan 007|4]] ([[User_talk:Lhikan634|TaLk]]) '''''~ Hammer of Justice''''' 06:05, June 15, 2012 (UTC) I didn't actually get them from a website, I found a lagre image that had all of them and I just took each one out individually. [[User:Pendragon993|Pendragon993]] 20:36, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Policy Update